User talk:ValiantAzure
}} |} Re: Can you fix Special Tactics and Rescue Service (AWpCR)? I fixed it mostly, but I can't get the template to work Toto Sakigami (talk) 17:30, November 23, 2014 (UTC) P.S I'm not a call of duty fan either, that's why I was mad,lol Toto Sakigami (talk) 17:30, November 23, 2014 (UTC) I was kind of using the template, and I was rewriting the template for my page,so I could copy/paste the template then I forgot I was still on the S.T.A.R.S page and thought it was my page and started editing the whole page including the categories. sry,Im absent-minded sometimes. I am very sorry, and I hope u accept my apology Toto Sakigami (talk) 19:04, November 23, 2014 (UTC) We are still on rigfht? I already added some photos and edited the Caste System page, can I make a couple characters for the carterverse? yea,sure, u need to put a signature, Toto Sakigami (talk) 19:19, November 23, 2014 (UTC) okay sorry about that 19:20, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Activity Working together Yes. Where do you want to start? The Angel of Terror 22:24, November 23, 2014 (UTC) ideas Well,that all depends one some things Do you want do any or all of the following?: -Do you want me to help work something u already made or are making. -Add pages(characters, viruses, etc) to something u already made -Do you want to help me with things I've already made, but need work, or tadd to things im going to make? -Do you want to start a fresh new "universe/timline" and build it together?Toto Sakigami (talk) 22:44, November 23, 2014 (UTC) I think we should use what we already have, and see if we can have our characters interact with each other somehow. The Angel of Terror 22:47, November 23, 2014 (UTC) New Amazons and Ayana Hamontree are up for use. I can even use both if you want me to. The Angel of Terror 23:02, November 23, 2014 (UTC) definately,but there's one thing all my characters are in a specific universe, how could we combine our universes?Toto Sakigami (talk) 23:05, November 23, 2014 (UTC) I can make alternate-universe versions of my characters. The Angel of Terror 23:06, November 23, 2014 (UTC) both please and can u include Ayana's creations please Toto Sakigami (talk) 23:07, November 23, 2014 (UTC) The whole point of including Ayana would be for that. So how would my characters be involved? The Angel of Terror 23:09, November 23, 2014 (UTC) How do you want to include my characters? The Angel of Terror 23:13, November 23, 2014 (UTC) So is Talia La'ei Nifterik a hero or villain? The Angel of Terror 00:15, November 24, 2014 (UTC) I'll have your characters deployed in a couple missions probably in Detroit(Carterverse), aftter I make it, they also might be deployed to Afgahnistan they'll probably suppourt GN Forces. and as for Talia La'ei Nifterik, She was originally going to be a hero-explorer, but then I turned her into a evil-queen, lol :P Toto Sakigami (talk) 19:41, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Got it. New Amazons would support GN forces. Hamontree is more neutral, so whoever pays her would have her allegiance. The Angel of Terror 01:05, November 25, 2014 (UTC) May June might influence Hamontree to fight for the "greater good," and help GN forces instead. The Angel of Terror 02:14, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Let me know when your ready to plan stuff together. The Angel of Terror 01:13, November 29, 2014 (UTC) alright Toto Sakigami (talk) 01:19, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Yes you can, but they would be beneficial. Whoever uses them would also need to ask them from the New Amazons, since only they have them. The Angel of Terror 01:58, November 30, 2014 (UTC) can I have someone steal and modify them. Sure, I guess. You would need to make sure it has a slightly different name though. The Angel of Terror 02:03, November 30, 2014 (UTC) alright, also, is there anyything of mine u find interestingToto Sakigami (talk) 02:08, November 30, 2014 (UTC) do you think u can go to live chat? Toto Sakigami (talk) 02:08, November 30, 2014 (UTC) I am there now. The Angel of Terror 02:10, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Here are my questions/comments: #What do you need the symbiote worms for and how are you modifying them? #I would like to know more about your stuff, but there isn't enough information yet for me to say much about it. :The Angel of Terror 02:13, November 30, 2014 (UTC) :I was probably going to have so there is variant that causes the host to develop chitin plating Toto Sakigami (talk) 04:07, November 30, 2014 (UTC). Oh okay. I also was going to ask, but i had to leave so suddenly: you told me that Talia wouldn't opt the artificial insemination way of creating Armisael, so does that mean she and her female soldiers will be mating with the zombies? The Angel of Terror 05:47, November 30, 2014 (UTC) yes Toto Sakigami (talk) 05:49, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Just checking. Which method of stealth do you think is the best? The Angel of Terror 05:54, November 30, 2014 (UTC) quite and able to knock-out targets nothing to fancy, im working on a stealth bow as we speak Toto Sakigami (talk) 06:56, November 30, 2014 (UTC) is it okay if I make a bow for hamontree? Toto Sakigami (talk) 07:02, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Well, I was asking for the stealth variant of Armisael. What do you mean by bow? As in the weapon? The Angel of Terror 07:09, November 30, 2014 (UTC) I meant Bio-Organic Wepon AKA B.O.W Toto Sakigami (talk) 07:11, November 30, 2014 (UTC) p.s can u chat again?Toto Sakigami (talk) 07:11, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Yes, but I can't stick around for too long. The Angel of Terror 07:12, November 30, 2014 (UTC) If you are online right now, please respond to this message so we can meet on chat. The Angel of Terror 04:59, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Im only on for a short time today,busy with schooll Toto Sakigami (talk) 02:49, December 2, 2014 (UTC)02:48, December 2, 2014 (UTC) p.s I might be on thursday Toto Sakigami (talk) 02:49, December 2, 2014 (UTC)02:48, December 2, 2014 (UTC)Toto I am in eastern time zone, and I will be pretty busy over the next two weeks because of final exams. The Angel of Terror 03:32, December 2, 2014 (UTC) my final exams are next weekToto Sakigami (talk) 03:33, December 2, 2014 (UTC) But I need to start studying this week. The Angel of Terror 03:36, December 2, 2014 (UTC) yah, ofcaorse , I was just sharing., my actual exams are in two weeks Toto Sakigami (talk) 03:39, December 2, 2014 (UTC) oh, okay, got it. The Angel of Terror 03:42, December 2, 2014 (UTC) yes. The Angel of Terror 04:14, December 3, 2014 (UTC) chat or are u buay?Toto Sakigami (talk) 04:15, December 3, 2014 (UTC) I can chat for a bit. The Angel of Terror 04:16, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Cannot chat for three hours. Will be available then. Leave any questions on my talk page. The Angel of Terror 23:26, December 3, 2014 (UTC) I should be able to chat in an hour. The Angel of Terror 01:21, December 4, 2014 (UTC) msg me when ur onToto Sakigami (talk) 02:42, December 4, 2014 (UTC) On The Angel of Terror 02:46, December 4, 2014 (UTC) I was thinking of having Stella and whoever she is working with ambushed by Chernari Sires, but she deliberately gets attacked to allow her ally to escape. How it happens is up to you though. It was just an idea. Also, I would like to talk about how Stella and that character meet and what happens between them. Before they first meet in Stella's outpost, would they already be in contact with each other beforehand, or would your character's superior only tell him and Stella separately that they are to meet up? The Angel of Terror 04:56, December 5, 2014 (UTC) u on? 06:23, December 5, 2014 (UTC) for chat? 06:24, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Only for a bit. The Angel of Terror 06:29, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Can you be on chat? The Angel of Terror 06:58, December 6, 2014 (UTC) There's something I'd rather explain to you over chat. I'm here all day, so if you're on, message me. The Angel of Terror 19:35, December 6, 2014 (UTC) kay, I'm on for a bit Toto Sakigami (talk) 22:19, December 6, 2014 (UTC) i'm back on chat. The Angel of Terror 03:30, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Stuff I forgot to save the conversation from yesterday about Jeffrey and Stella. So they meet up to investigate a bioterrorist attack on loggers, and then discover the RIFT and Chernari, and then have to detonate a bio-bomb, but Stella stays behind to make sure the bio-bomb goes off? If you can clarify this either on my talk page or on chat, that would be great. The Angel of Terror 23:07, December 7, 2014 (UTC) The computer I am using keeps lagging me out. The Angel of Terror 00:50, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Templates I've been busy. I'll make one when I have time. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 05:56, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi The Angel of Terror 21:54, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Wasn't around at the time, sorry. The Angel of Terror 00:36, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Use her picture for what exactly? Re: Message, Organization and pictures. hmmm , well let me see if I can find a picture for you but what is the character you are looking for a picture for because I may be able to characterize her and picturize her as I go along reading her bio. Re: Country problem If you're having trouble using examples to make a template with the parameters you want, I might make it if I ever have the time. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 04:01, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Crossover Hi, this is Derajlekim. Sorry for the very late reply, I didn't notice your message until now :-( Anyway, I'm not sure about a cooperative project/crossover, since I don't have a full-fledged RE fanverse of my own yet, unlike you guys. But hey, I really appreciate your thoughts :-) Derajlekim (talk) 10:46, April 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Mile, Sure, Get To Me When You Want To Do It. --Miles "tails prower1667 (talk) 14:50, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: The Wiki Main Page Hello, I sincerely apologize for the very late response. It was UndeadHero who made the front page, so getting his attention might be better. ~''Lazergling'' 17:43, February 5, 2017 (UTC)